


The Constabulary's Guide to a Certain Miss Fisher

by JayMitchell



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Ms Fisher's MODern Murder Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, james knew phryne why else would he eagerly work with peregrine on their first case, mfmmm, miss fisher's modern murder mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMitchell/pseuds/JayMitchell
Summary: Jack Robinson once had a small, spare notebook he carried around during his investigations. It was something he did for fun - but a certain detective seems to have taken it seriously.





	The Constabulary's Guide to a Certain Miss Fisher

When Chief Inspector Jack Robinson retired some odd years ago, Constable James Steed thought he was born way too late. He had hoped to have been around when the Chief Inspector was a bit more active in the business of solving crimes; to have learned a lot in the field.

Not that he wasn't grateful for the help Detective Inspector Collins gave him. But Jack Robinson was one of those legends in the force, solving murders and crimes that might have baffled even the best of them. He was one of those people that James could have learned a lot from. 

Jack Robinson was also a different kind of detective. He had worked alongside the Honourable Phryne Fisher, a civilian nonetheless. Still, they had worked on numerous cases together, and had kept the streets of Melbourne safe, even if it was without credit. They had preferred it that way; you could only know of the impact of their help when you could see someone light up at the mere mention of Miss Fisher's name. 

And though James kept his focus on solving his cases with Detective Inspector Collins, he's had a small share of experience working with the Honourable Miss Fisher. Miss Fisher - Phryne, as she had insisted James to call him - had an eye for clues, and a breadth of experience far superior than the ones taught in the academy. He did not know to read anything from the Cyrillic alphabet, nor did he even dare to find out what lingerie could be used as a murder weapon. Still, Miss Fisher had shown him the brilliance and kindness she surely must have shown to Hugh Collins when he was a constable, and to Jack Robinson when he was a detective inspector.

On his last day, Jack Robinson had planned to simply leave his now near empty space of an office, and to join the quiet celebration back at Miss Fisher's home. James had found out the last minute, and was - sadly - the one who ruined the surprise. He had accidentally slipped that he saw Mr. Butler and Detective Collins' wife sneak in a few items into the pantry.

When the moment of realization hit James Steed like a ton of bricks, Jack Robinson could only smile. "I'll feign surprise, don't worry. I won't let Phryne skin you alive for ruining what must be my retirement party."

James appreciated that gesture. Though, he had let himself to be used as a prop when Jack had to "pretend" to have been walking James through to the things a Constable must do around the office.

The party was simple, which Jack Robinson had to admit, was indeed a surprise. Only the usual co-conspirators were present; all of whom James had now come to be familiar with. Hugh Collins and his wife, Dr. Macmillan, Mr.Butler, Miss Fisher's adopted daughter Jane, and the taxi drivers Bert and Cec - who always seemed to enjoy giving James a hard time. 

James was bout to excuse himself; this was a private gathering after all, when Phryne made her way through the guests and insisted that he stay to try Mr. Butler's potato gratin - lest he go on being the only detective who has not been bribed in this manner. She gently took his arm and led him down the table, making him seat with Bert and Cec.

He couldn't help but to observe the Chief Inspector and the Honourable Miss Fisher. There's relief in Miss Fisher's eyes, certainly not like those moments when she arrived at the station minutes after they've just barely escaped a scuffle. Jack Robinson mirrored that relief too, as he was about to spend his quiet time with Miss Fisher, possibly helping out with her Adventuresses' Club the other detectives seemed to sneer at. James couldn't help to think, "They deserve that - their moment of peace."

Bert nudges at him, making him go back to reality. "You're lucky you're not like the detective."

James braces himself for another round of insults. "And why is that?"

Cec's disbelief seemed to be genuine. "Don't tell me you have no idea how many close encounters Miss Fisher had?"

"Close encounters?" James repeats. Now he was dropping his guard, definitely curious with what the two had to say.

"Yeah mate," Bert replies as he helps himself with another round of pudding. "Jackie over there would move heaven and earth every time Miss Fisher's got herself into a bit of trouble. Almost everyday. Eventually he's accepted that it comes with working with her. And almost every time, his job comes on the line just to keep her safe."

He could not help but raise an eyebrow at that. "You make it sound like that's not worth risking for someone like Miss Fisher. She has a good heart and even a greater mind."

Cec was the first one to break into a smile. Bert winks as a form of reply, or even acknowledgement. "You know what Steed? You've got the makings of a great detective. I'll bet the Hispano on that."

James thought he was being tested, but then again - this was Bert and Cec. They enjoyed giving the constabulary a good run.

The party dwindled down, and as the guests started to pack up, James had offered to help Bert and Cec bring the last of Jack's things. There were but a couple of boxes, some plain folders and frames - mementos of the glory days Jack Robinson had in the streets of Melbourne. And while other officers had this wistful look in their eyes on their last days, Jack seemed to be all too eager to never to set foot in the station again.

They were ready to go. Jack Robinson took one final look at the station, then to James, who was the nearest active member of the constabulary.

"You're going to do great. And I think you know that."

It didn't come from Jack, rather, it was a gentle reassurance from Miss Phryne Fisher.

James could only mumble a disjointed phrase of appreciation, and it made her laugh. He could not help but to blush at that. "Just believe in your gut instinct, that's what Jack did."

Jack could only shrug. "Most of the time anyway. The rest, I worked with Phryne." A final smile from Miss Fisher, and Jack helps her into her car. He extends his hand to James. "You're capable of doing great things constable. Don't be afraid to do what is right, even if everyone seems to fancy doing it fast."

James nods his understanding. "You can count on me sir."

It takes a while for him to go back inside, even long after they left. Eventually, he walks back into the station, back into the life of a constable. He still has a long way to go if he was ever going to be a detective. He might as well start fulfilling that promise now.

As he takes a long look at the now empty office, he could only hope that one day, he would see his name on the door, his rank proudly proclaiming what he had achieved. Someday, but he has to start today.

At that, he notices a small notebook underneath the table - flipped open to an unknown page. James Steed picks it up, and sees that it's notes from various cases the now former Chief Inspector Jack Robinson had worked on. It must have fallen when they were bringing out his things.

Curiosity gets the better of him, as he looks into the details of the notebook. It certainly didn't seem like the usual ones Jack Robinson kept notes for cases, as they read like prose rather than notes.

He flips to the first page, and sees that Jack Robinson, on that day he used this notebook, must have had other plans for this one.

"The Constabulary's Guide to a Certain Miss Fisher," James read it out loud. "A field reference on how to work with and around Melbourne's Premiere Lady Detective."

He couldn't help but laugh. When will he ever need this?


End file.
